


Road Trip Gone Wrong

by aptar24



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Horror, Multi, Mystery, some blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aptar24/pseuds/aptar24
Summary: Funhaus were in a road trip when suddenly, a stanger came to the road, asking for help.The good guys that they were, they decided to check it out, help the poor stranger,  but what they didn't expect is the immediate demise that comes to them as soon as they set foot on what could they only conclude as a crazy, bond breaking, death trap.Hopefully, someone has noticed that Funhaus is missing.(Yes! I've put major character death so you know what that means :)    )





	Road Trip Gone Wrong

-:- _Spoole_ -:-

His head hurt. _Like a lot._ The only thing that stopped his head from exploding from the pain was the pillow underneath his head. Sean couldn't remember what happened the last few hours, all that he remembers is their road trip, stopping the van, and something hitting his head and knocking him unconscious.

Now, as he sat up from the bed, he processed where he was, trying to ignore the pain in his head.

He was somewhere dark, right in front of him was a door. It kind of looked more like a jail cell door, with its bars and everything. Sean could barely see what was on the other side of that door, the only thing visible enough was a firelamp hanging from a low ceiling. The room he was in is small, the only things inside was the bed he was on and a toilet.

And that smell... What the hell was that smell? It was horrible. It was the combination of something rotted and something else altogether. Sean could throw up if the scent kept going into his nose. Thankfully, he doesn't throw up.

_Where are the others?_

He asked himself as he looked around. No one else was on sight. No one was with him.

Realizing that, panic set in Sean, with him immediately standing up from the bed, before he fell to the floor immediately as the sudden movement made his head hurt more.

He slowly stood up this time, trying yet again to ignore the pain in his head, and walked towards the door and tried to open it. What did he expect? Of course, it won't be a jail cell looking door if it wasn't locked. He didn't want it to be locked though, he needed to be out here, and tried to open it again, and again, and again, the netallic sound echoing through the dark hallway. Until he gave up.

"Anyone there?" Sean asked loudly, trying to poke his head out through the bars but miserably failing, hoping someone was indeed there. "Adam?... Joel?... Peake?..." Still no sign of anyone or any kind of response.

" _Anyone?!_ "His voice cracked, the desperation clearly audible in it.

He fell to the floor, his back on the door, realizing that the only thing he knew so far is that he was fucked and alone in a place he definitely doesn't recognize. He was starving... He would probably die in this room because of starvation. _Funny_.

Something caught his eye though... his camera was under his bed. Sean quickly made himself walk back towards the bed, and grabbed his camera underneath. A small note was attached to it, the writings in _red ink_... Sean hoped it was red ink...

_HERE IS YOUR CAMERA YOU BITCH! ENJOY!_

Sean swallowed. The written text was barely readable, but he wished he didn't end up reading it. It only lead him to believe that someone else, outside of this room, was out there, and he or she didn't have any good intentions. He hoped his friends were doing alright.

He tried to turn on his camera, and much to his surprise, it still had some battery power spared for him to be able to watch what they were able to shoot the last few hours. He had second thoughts about it though, the sound could attract anybody, but he already shouted for someone earlier and there was no response, meaning he was alone here. And for the thousand time, he doesn't take comfort that he was alone.

He found the group of videos that they were able to shoot and his finger stopped halfway on the play button before he finally pushed it.

_  
-:- 10/05/16 3:04 PM -:-_

_The sounds of Sean holding the camera was the first thing that was recorded in it, before a better view was visible. Sean was sitting at the end of the van, and was able to get a nice view of the whole gang. Well, the whole gang's backs anyways._

_Bruce was driving in front, and Joel was sitting on the passenger's seat. Lawrence was behind Bruce's seat, and next to him was Peake, who was looking down on his phone. Behind them were the Willems, talking to each other about what they need to do as soon as they reach their destination. "Workout." James said, "Cheese pizza." Was what Elyse said. They chuckled before James looked back directly at the camera. He made a goofy face, immediately followed by Elyse, before she pointed at the sleeping Adam beside him._

_"You want me to get a shot of him?" Sean asked, and even though his face wasn't shown in the camera, anyone who would've watched it knew there was a smile on his face._

_"Shhhhh." Elyse shushed as she nodded, and the camera slowly panned to Adam, who was sleeping and was leaning his head on the window, the beautiful scenery of trees with their autumn leaves visible in the background, wet from the storm that has passed the area yeaterday. Sean noticed how beautiful it was, and filmed it._

_"Hey perv." James got his attention back. Sean knew he was addressing him, so he looked at James, bringing the camera to face at James too. "You can stop filming Adam now. It's getting kind of creepy." James said as he smiled, and Sean immediately defended himself, "I was filming the trees!"_

_"Sure you did." Elyse said as she chuckled, looking back up front, and James grabbed hold of the camera's lenses, blocking the view, and the video ended there.  
_

Sean stood up from where he was sitting on the floor, and sat back on the bed, with his camera still in his hands. They were still a couple of videos left. Hopefully, one of those videos will answer how they... or just him... how he got himself in this godforsaken place.

He looked up, hoping somebody, _anybody_ , was out there in front of the door, yet there was still no sign of someone. Without second thought, he played the next video.

_  
-:- 10/05/16 3:58 PM -:-_

_"Spoooooole." Adam said as he brought the camera too close on Sean's face, before he retracts it and gives the camera a better view of Sean. "What are we eating Spoole?" He asked him, showing a bag of potato chips next to Sean's face._

_"We are eating... shit potatoes!" Sean said, going along the joke of how awful the chips Joel had bought and brought for the trip was, which caused the people in the back to laugh. But there was nothing else to eat so they kept eating it. Too bad for them there was no gas stop along the straight road that they were in, and the road was too surrounded by trees for it to be possible that they were near in any kind of civilization._

_"If you guys don't like it, you can give it back here and I'll eat them myself." Joel challenged as he looked back at them and Lawrence said back, "There's nothing else to eat besides from these chips, Joel." Lawrence can be seen eating from another bag of chips in the camera._

_"Oh no." Bruce said, not realizing he said it out loud. It made Joel look in front again, Peake taking interest and squeezing himself between the gap of the driver's and passenger's seat._

_"What's up?" Elyse asked and Adam tried to film the ongoing conversation in front._

_"Way's blocked." Joel stated, and when Peake settled down back to his seat, the camera was able to take a shot of what was in front of the van. Trees have fell down the road which might be a few meters along the road, and some construction workers, or lumberjacks, they couldn't decided which, were currently working on removing it from the way._

_One of the men, probably the head of this little cleaning project, was approaching their van, and Bruce rolled down his window._

_"Passing through?" Probably the dumbest thing to say right now but Bruce paid no mind to it and said, "Yeah."_

_"Sorry. Yesterday's storm brought these trees down, but you can use that dirt road. Just keep straight and you'll find yourself back to your road." He finished saying by pointing down the dirt road, causing Bruce, and pretty much everybody else to look right where there was indeed a dirt road._

_"Thanks." Bruce said, and when the man went back to his crew, Bruce rolled his window up and turned right, taking the dirt road. As soon as they hit the dirt, their ride became bumpy, and everyone inside the van jumped in rhythm with the road._

_"Oh man." Sean said, basically voicing everybody's thought about this._

_"Passing through?" Adam mockingly imitated the guy from earlier and they laughed, but Adam immediately hit karma and his head banged with the window beside him. "Ow!" He said._

_"Sorry." Bruce said immediately._

_"HELP!"_

_Then Bruce suddenly braked, which made everybody's head come in contact with whatever was in front of them, and making Adam let go of the camera and falling it to the floor of the van._

_As the camera showed the feet of everybody in front, James said, "What the hell Bruce?!"_

_"I'm sorry!" Bruce said for the second time. The camera was held up again, and this time, Sean was the one holding it, he remembers this part, and the video shows Bruce was looking at them for his apology before he went back to look in front. The camera showed someone in front of their van, looking tired and afraid._

_"Can you believe this guy?!" Lawrence asked but nobody answered him and Bruce got out of the van, intending to talk to the man. "Bruce, where are you going?" Joel asked the obvious, and when Bruce didn't respond to him, he follows him and went out. Soon enough, the whole gang was out of the van._

_"Calm down, calm down." The camera recorded Bruce say to the man. Peake held his arm up to the camera, and Sean stopped recording.  
_

The next one was the last one. Sean knew the answers will be in the next one. It has to be. With no further adue, he started to play it.

_  
-:- 10/05/16 6:21 PM -:-_

_The camera's light was on, and everything was about to turn night. The first sight of the video was their van, parked next to another car that isn't theirs, and this is the part where they drifted off the straight dirt road and followed the man's instructions towards a place, a small cabin in the woods._

_"This the place?" Lawrence asked, and the man, Anton, nodded._

_  
Bruce was in front, Anton next to him, and they tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge, just like Anton told in his story. Anton and his wife, Janet, have lost their way and decided to ask directions in this run down cabin. They swore they saw someone inside, so they should be able to atleast show them the way. The door to the cabin was open, but they didn't want to intrude, so they knocked at first but no one responded. That's when Anton's wife decided to go in, and the door immediately closed by itself. And that's when... his wife started to scream... Anton tried to bring the door down with his strength, but when he saw it was no use, he left to find help, and that's when he found us._

_"Won't budge." Bruce stated._

_"Janet!" Anton started to shout before James immediately silenced him down, "Keep it down dude!"_

_"Janet!" Anton shouted even louder, provoking James. "What the hell did I-" James was walking towards Anton, even himself not sure what he was about to do, but he was stopped by Elyse grabbing him in his arm._

_"Sorry." James immediately said, his head down. He noticed the camera, and asked, "Do we have to film this?"_

_"It's our only source of light." Sean responded._

_Adam was beside Bruce now, Anton giving space for him, then Adam said to Bruce, "Here, let's try together." Bruce nodded._

_Adam and Bruce shoved their shoulder to the door with all their strength repeatedly. One. Two. Three and the door was down, Bruce and Adam falling down inside at the process. Anton was immediately by the door, looking first down at the two men before looking straight somewhere._

_The camera was in no position to show what or who was inside._

_"Janet!" Anton said, and he ran inside, jumping over Adam and Bruce who were now trying to get up. "Wait!" Joel tried to stop Anton and went after him inside. The camera, Sean, and everybody was already by the door. The camera was able to capture someone in the end of the hallway. Janet if Sean guessed right, since Anton was coming after her._

_She disappeared behind a doorway, and Anton was probably three or four seconds away before he could catch up to her, with Joel still behind him._

_"With need your light Sean!" Joel said from the other end, and with Adam and Bruce now standing up again, they followed as a group, using the light coming from the camera as their only source of light to navigate the poorly lit cabin._

_"Anton?" Peake asked when they all caught up with Joel, Joel just shrugged._

_"Look, we got him inside, we can leave." Adam said, in which Bruce immediately told him, "We can't just leave him, Adam!" Sean lowered down the camera at this point, not wanting to record this moment, but kept it up slightly to somehow still illuminate the dark area that they were in._

_Everything was dark in the video, darker than Sean remembered. It was hard to see. All that was visible was their faces and nothing else._

_"You guys still there? Help!" Anton screamed from somewhere further inside the cabin. Everyone's head turned towards where Anton's voice came from. Elyse spoke up, "He might have found Janet."_

_"Good, let's leave." Adam was now starting to walk back, but the camera showed Bruce ran further inside. "Bruce!" James screamed but Bruce disappeared in the doorway where Anton and Janet disappeared.  
_

Sean now remembers. This is where it all falls to shit.

_  
Everyone ran to follow Bruce, and they find him kneeling down next to Anton, who was holding Janet in his arms._

_"She fell unconscious." Bruce stated._

_Did she?_

_Because the next thing that happened is she opened her eyes, rage inside of it and pushed Anton with great force, sending her husband to the wall._

_There was a woah coming from someone, and a surprised scream by Elyse, and Janet fell to the floor. The video became impossible to watch at this point, Sean's grip of the camera was shaky, and only glimpses of Janet slowly standing up was captured._

_"Woah woah woah, calm down lady." Bruce said but not visible in the camera._

_"Bruce!" Adam said and Sean tried to light his way. The video showed Bruce was now behind Lawrence, trying to be an obstacle to Janet who Sean remembers had tried to strangle Bruce, then a split second of Janet being held down by Adam from behind, before she was able to free herself easily._

_The video slowly panned out, he remembers being pulled away by Peake or Joel or both at this point. James and Adam tried to subdue Janet, but they were still no match and got thrown away like dolls._

_Janet's attention went to him, or to the camera to be precise. And she ran towards it, surprising Sean and that's where he got his headache from. Janet's face was up so close to the camera, then the camera met Sean's head, and they both fell._

_The camera fell to the ground, Sean's head and hat only partially visible, and Janet's back was exposed, in the background, someone shouted, "Spoole!" and "Get out!"_

_Peake, Joel and Elyse could have ran away but the video showed them backing up from the hallway that lead to the exit, another dark figure slowly coming up after them.  
_

The video ends there.

Sean sat there in the bed, staring at the camera as it went back to the start of the last video, waiting another confirmation to play it.

Sean remembers now. How he got his headache, how he got here in the first place. What was up with Janet? Was she crazy or something? But how was she able to throw around James and Adam so easily? And who was the other guy before the video ended?

So many questions.

Out of curiosity, Sean replayed the video, and went to the part where Janet started being crazy. He paused it right when Janet's face was close to the camera. She was ugly as fuck, her face was white, like it was old, and the veins in her face were visible and they were black. Based on how her shoulder's veins were visible and black too, Sean assumed her whole body was like that.

His camera just died.

Sean sighed as he put his camera down, not knowing what to do now. What _can_ he do? There was no way out of here. He was locked here until someone with the key to his door arrives.

With that thought, a metal door opened somewhere but not his. Then they were footsteps, who were in a hurry.

_Shit._

Sean had the urge to hide, and stood up, his head going against him once again, before he was able to fight back the pain and hid himself in a corner of the room.

A shadow stopped in front of his door.

"Fuck... Fuck fuck fuck fuck." A familiar voice cursed as something small and metallic was making sound in his hands. Sean _knows_ that voice.

"Joel?" Sean asked, leaning from the corner he was hiding on. Sean was never been more relieved to find Joel there, standing just outside his door and... with the possible keys in his hands?

"Oh. Thank God you're still here, Spoole." Joel said in relief as he tried a key but it wasn't the right one. Sean was really happy he found Joel, but Joel looked awful, he looked exhausted, some sweat visible on his face.

"How did you get those?" Sean asked about the keys and Joel just answered, after trying yet another key, "Long story."

Joel tried the next key, and it opened Sean's door. As soon as it opened, Joel hugged Sean tightly, and Sean hugged back. It was a good minute or so before they broke the hug.

"You alright?" Joel asked as he held Sean's cheeks, looking if he was sort of hurt in any way. Sean's nodded that he was alright, before he asked, "Joel, where are we?"

"We shouldn't have come here." Is what Joel said as he grabbed Sean's hand and gave him the keys.

"Listen, we don't have a lot of time..." Joel started, as if he was suddenly panicking, "...these keys, most of them unlock the doors to this house. _Get out_." He emphasized.

"What? What about the others? Where are they?" Sean asked and Joel just kept saying, "No, we can't! You must save yourself Spoole."

Sean didn't know why but he laughed out of confusion, "Save _myself_? What do you mean? We can go out of here toge-"

"NO!" Joel shouted and it caught Sean off guard. "I can't..." Joel said lowly.

"I can't just leave you here." Sean fought but Joel was stubborn as well, and he pushed Sean out of what was supposed to be his cell, and Joel closed the door.

"Lock it Spoole." Joel ordered as Sean rose back on his feet. For a second, Sean really did consider doing what Joel told him, he must have a good reason if he suddenly was telling him all this... right? But no, as Sean's hand was holding the key inside the hole, he couldn't make himself to lock it.

"I can't." Sean started but was cut off by Joel when he removed Sean's hand on the keys, and turned the key, locking himself inside. Joel removed the keys and grabbed it, handing it to Sean again through the bars.

"Joel-"

"Just leave, Spoole..."

"We can-"

"LEAVE!"

Sean's heart was either beating so quickly that he was dying or his heart has stopped beating that he was dying still. Either way, it was heartbreaking to see Joel this way... What happened to him? Why doesn't he want to get out and leave this place with him?

"Fine." Sean decided.

He grabbed the keys from Joel's hand and tried to take it away from him. But Joel's hold of the keys was strong. Too strong.

"Joel? I said _fine_. I'm leaving." Sean said, still trying get the keys from Joel. Instead, Joel grabbed his arm and slammed Sean towards the jail cell door, hurting him and throwing the keys back inside the cell with him in the process.

"Leaving so soon?" Joel asked.

"Wha-" Sean was being choked to death by one of Joel's hands now, squeezing through the bars. Sean's vision was dark and blurry, he couldn't see the expression on Joel's face as he strangled one of his friends to certain death. Lucky for him, Joel threw him down to the ground.

Sean gasped for air as soon as he was able to, while Joel was looking at him through the door, just standing there. His vision cleared, and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Joel, he just looked like Janet, his skin was white, and his veins, his black veins were visible.

Joel was smiling eerily at Sean, and Sean couldn't even look him straight in the eyes.

"Wait there." Joel said menacingly as he slowly walked towards the back of the room, and Sean knew what he was going for.

The keys.

If Joel gets out of there, who knows what he'll do to him. He needed to get of here while he still has a head start.

Sean stood up, his headache still fighting him, and almost tripped over as he started to run, somewhere, anywhere, before he found stairs leading up. He took the stairs, a metal door in the end of it. He needed to hide. To hide from Joel. Anywhere will be good.

The sound of the jail cell door opened behind him, and he heared Joel shout, "Spoole! Where are you going?!" Before he laughed in a way Sean never heared before.

Tears were forming in his eyes.

_Please. Not Joel too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thats that.
> 
> So i have a lot of unfinished fics right now haha kill meeeee.  
> but the superhero fic one is definitely gonna be updated still. the gta au one is on hold rn. The dovic one... im still thinking about and this one is definitely gonna be updated.


End file.
